Just a Peek
by Fantasy fan XD
Summary: When something catches Nodoka's eye in the Diarius Ejus she decides it can't hurt to take just a tiny peek.


Wow. Been a while since I was here huh? I've had issues with moving and internet and life. Was anyone hoping for more Negi X Nodoka fan fiction from this one obscure internet weirdo? No? Too bad I wrote some any way.

**Just a Peek**

Nodoka let out a contented sigh as she plopped back into the thick sheets of the bottom bunk. Her hair was still dripping with moisture and her skin felt soft against the warm fabric of her pajamas.

The silence of the room around her was broken only by the steady ticking of the wall clock. She was the first of her roommates back after the evenings bath, possibly the first one back on the whole floor if the silent hall was any indication. The stillness in the room made for a refreshing break from the constant bustle of her increasingly extraordinary life.

In the peace of the empty room she pulled out one of the (very literal) artifacts of the strange life she had started leading. Her pactio card, on the front a picture of herself surrounded by large tomes and framed in latin words.

"Adeat," she said quietly. In her hands the light card had quite suddenly been replaced with a weightier book, the "Diarium Ejus". She ran her hand over the cover as her thoughts drifted. Every time she held the book in she couldn't help but think back to her crush and the kiss that had sent her life down such a strange path. It had been an accident on her part to be sure but that hadn't made it less pleasant. She opened the book in her hands to see a childish picture of the moment above a short transcript of her thoughts. Seeing clearly before her made her heart skip a beat as her face warmed up.

She looked around the room nervously even though she knew she was alone. After a moment she turned back to the pages, letting the words and pictures bring the memories back more clearly. Her lips almost felt like a current was running through them as her pulse slowly climbed. Absently she let the words, "Negi-sensei" slip from her lips and as she turned the page it was suddenly his thoughts she was reading.

With a panicked yelp she flushed and slammed the book shut. Her heart raced inside her chest, she hadn't meant to invade his thoughts like that. She knew she should just leave the book closed, let the stray thought slip away when she returned the artifact to the card. But something half glimpsed on the page was screaming inside her heard.

_...cute..._

__She listened long and hard to be sure no one was going to burst from the hall into her room before she opened the book again.

_She's always so cute..._

She felt her chest tighten as she slammed the book closed a second time. This seemed personal, she had no right to keep reading. But her trembling hands opened the book despite the opposition of her mind.

_She's always so cute and kind._

Above the words was a simple picture of herself with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Negi was thinking of _her_. It took some time to sink in but when it did the reaction was explosive.

She clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from flat out shrieking, but a reflexive jerk still sent her tumbling roughly from the bed. In a blink she had the Diarium Ejus back in hand. She didn't even think as she started to read again. The thoughts were mostly half formed and every so often they would be interrupted by reactionary thoughts which were... odd... without the proper context of Negi's experiences. But to Nodoka's equal shock and pleasure they seemed mostly centered on her. Then she turned the page and something of the tone of his thoughts changed, the picture on the page mirrored one her own memories had conjured up earlier. Negi and herself joined at the lips, she felt the heat in her cheeks telling her how red they were.

_She's kissed me... She's even said she... likes me? I know I'm her teacher but... could I ever..._

"You _need_ to take advantage of this moment." Came a sly voice suddenly behind her. She let out a panicked squeal as she slammed her artifact shut, turning to face a smirking Haruna with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Ha... Haruna! When... How... I was just..." She couldn't form a coherent sentence, she felt like a child who's mother had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar and her mother just happened to be a hungry tiger.

_"You were just_ using a magic book given to you by your crush to spy on said crush?" She said with a wide smile that sent shivers down Nodoka's spine.

Nodoka looked away, more blush than girl and mumbled ever so quietly... "I was just taking a peek..."

…

Yet another "Memoirs of Room 642" story (yes I will keep calling them that because I want others to write Nodoka fanfiction and its as good an excuse as any to get people writing). Anyway I've been reading Akamatsu's new manga "UQ Holders" online. Its a SEQUEL to Negima. It's more shonen with less harem/romance (still some fanservice but it is Ken Akamatsu after all) but I'm enjoying it so far. It follows Negi's grandson (his name is "Touta Konoe" so speculate away fans) and features a fair amount of Evangeline. I figured some people here might be interested to know about it (although any one who cares probably knew way before now). No new info on Nodoka yet though (I have so much frustration). Any way the series put me on a fresh Negima kick so I figured I'd write a new story. Reviews would be MUCH appreciated. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
